If Ever I Would Leave You
by Adarian
Summary: Written in a nod to the tradition of courtly love, Ser Cauthrien falls in love with the future Queen of Ferelden and pledges to love her forever from afar. Written for a kink-meme request and informed by listening to the Camelot soundtrack too much.


Cauthrien was bartering with a merchant when she saw the bandits. She had no idea who she was running to the rescue of, only that he was a lone man in need of aid. She ran out, armed with only her fists and tore them from him, one cutting across her arm. They fled, leaving her in the dirt, grasping at her injury.

It was only when he stood, the bulk of him finally showing as the bandits ran off, that she recognized exactly who he was. Loghain MacTir, the Hero of the River Dane. She knelt before him, lowering her head in respect. The man had found it oddly amusing, offering his hand to help her to her feet. She drank a poultice and they talked as he walked her back to the farm. Loghain commented on her fighting techniques and how best to train. He was truly impressed with her skill and offered to take her into the training for the Gwaren army, so far from her home outside Redcliffe. She was amazed by the kindness of him, his brilliant mind. By the time she reached the gate, she knew it was her destiny to follow him. After a quick goodbye to her family, she swore loyalty to him right there and then. She would follow him into hell itself, if need be. She would serve him to the end.

Cauthrien worked hard for Loghain. She served him for two years in his army, the first being trained with the other recruits, the second protecting the sea front from bandits and pirates. It was difficult work, but she was gaining recognition. Loghain was good to his men and knew almost all of them on a first name basis. She was pleased that he respected her and she worked hard to make sure she earned it.

It was in the early fall of 9.20 Dragon when Cauthrien was invited to her first tournament in Denerim. She was only 23, one of the younger soldiers invited and one of only two women. She was nervous, not wanting to fail in front of her leader, particularly at the feast of his daughter's engagement.

Cauthrien entered the feast with the older soldiers as the royals cheered. She tried not to smile, embarrassed by the attention, but enjoying it all the same. She knelt with the other 11 champions in front of King Maric. She glanced up, sneaking a peek at the future King and Queen of Ferelden, and her heart stopped.

Anora looked down at her, her soft blue eyes meeting hers, her long blonde hair tumbling over her shoulders. Cauthrien couldn't breathe, her heart ached in her chest. She realized that in that first moment, in that first glance, she had fallen madly in love with her future Queen, the daughter of the man she had sworn loyalty to. She looked away, feeling almost ill.

She rose with the others, going to their table, her heart still fluttering. She glanced back and caught Anora looking at her, a coy smile on her face before she looked away.

Cauthrien laid awake that night in the barracks, her mind racing as she imagined her Lady dressed in her wedding gown, a sapphire necklace around her neck. She imagined her kissing her, holding her to her as they tumbled into bed.

Cauthrien was exhausted as they entered the fairgrounds, the crowd cheering as they beheld their 15 champions. She looked up, seeing Loghain, Maric, Cailan, and Anora seated above them, the royals waving to the crowd. Cauthrien beamed as Anora smiled at her, nodding her head slightly. Cauthrien looked away, kneeling as Maric came down into the crowd, his future daughter-in-law on his arm.

Maric asked, "My lady, would you choose a champion for yourself?"

Anora walked past the line of soldiers, smiling at each, a cool analysis of their strengths and weaknesses. When she reached the end, she walked back, taking a green scarf from her coat. She paused in front of Cauthrien.

"You serve my father, do you not?" Anora asked, "You carry the shield of the Gwaren army."

"Yes, my lady," Cauthrien said quietly.

Anora tied the scarf around Cauthrien's right arm, "It seems only fair to pick a soldier from home. Is this acceptable, my King?"

Maric chuckled, "I have never seen a woman win a tournament, but you are brave for believing so much in your father's army. Come now, my dear. Let the men have their sport."

Anora walked with Maric back to the viewing box, giggling as she held onto his arm. Cauthrien's heart raced, glancing down at the ragged scarf. She looked up, smiling as she put her helmet on.

She fought valiantly through the first three rounds. She was one of the few soldiers in Ferelden strong enough to use a great sword while carrying a shield, so using a lighter blade only made the task easier. She moved as quickly in heavy armour as another fighter might in light. She was not arrogant or cocky in this assessment, it was simply factual. She had trained hard and eagerly to be a knight, she would not disappoint now.

In the final match, she walked out into the field, facing a large man from Highever nearly twice her body weight and a dozen years more experience. She had heard in the barracks that he was the most heavily favourited of the betting circles. He had reportedly only lost one match, a tangle with a bear who had torn off his left ear and left scars down his side.

Cauthrien walked out to face him, lifting the visor on her helmet to better see him. She glanced up at the royal box, seeing Cailan attempt to gain Anora's attention, while she waved him off, fixated on the match. Cauthrien nodded to the Lady, lowering her visor once again before the first blow fell.

Cauthrien's shield was almost immediately knocked from her and she rolled, her hands fixing on the blade as she lowered her stance. She met every strike and as the man grew tired, twirled forward, knocking him down with the back of her sword.

The crowd gasped as he lay and she stood above him, the sword pointing at his neck. She dropped the sword to the ground and helped him to his feet, the crowd applauding.

King Maric came down from the royal box as Cauthrien took her helmet off. She knelt in the dirt as Maric placed a golden wreath on her head. She rose, grinning as the crowd cheered. Her competitor clapped her on the back before they returned to the barracks, waving to the crowd.

In the evening, Cauthrien waited outside the Lady's chambers until she was granted an audience. She dressed in the finest clothes she could, embarrassed that she did not own a single skirt or gown. The door opened, the servant Erlina beckoning her to enter.

Anora laid on her lounge, the moonlight soft against her features, her nightgown almost transparent. Cauthrien looked away in surprise as Anora stood, bringing her dressing gown back over her shoulders.

"Lady Cauthrien," Anora said brightly, "You fought most bravely today. I chose wisely for a champion."

"I am not of a royal line," Cauthrien said awkwardly, "I am the daughter of a farmer."

Anora chuckled, "Neither am I, but I am to be Queen. One must dream a little bigger, shouldn't they?"

Cauthrien smiled as Anora returned to her sitting area, beckoning Cauthrien to sit across from her. Erlina left the room, closing the door behind her.

Cauthrien reached into her pocket, "I have come to return your favour, my Lady."

"It is yours," Anora said, "I seemed to have picked a winner. Unless a dragon enters the next tournament, I imagine you would still be the best contender."

Cauthrien blushed, looking away with a grin.

Anora said, "Tell me, what is next for you? Are you to stay in the city long?"

Cauthrien shook her head, "My unit moves to the southern islands soon. There is much pirate activity in the area. We have to keep the borders strong and trade flowing."

"Sounds very cold," Anora said, "I hear there is never sun in the islands."

Cauthrien replied, "It is a cold beauty, yes, but when you see that sun rise over the ice, it is like the world is made out of diamonds. But I think now when I see it, it will remind me of your eyes-not that you're cold, I mean, just-"

Anora chuckled, "No, thank you, I rather like that. It is a shame we won't see much more of each other for awhile then. Will you be able to attend the wedding? It won't be for another year or so, Cailan is so young after all, we'll have to wait until he comes of age."

"I would be honoured, my Lady," Cauthrien said.

Cauthrien stood to leave and hesitated, "If I would, your Grace, I had brought a token of my appreciation for your kindness. It is not much, I haven't much money and I would not want to embarrass myself further."

Anora replied in a cheekish echo, "I would be honoured, my Lady."

Cauthrien pulled out the rose, kneeling before Anora as she presented it.

Anora's face softened, taking the flower into her hand. She smelled it, smiling. This was not the smile Cauthrien had seen before among the crowds. This was something tender, vulnerable. Anora looked up at her, a slight blush on her cheeks.

Anora smiled kindly, "I wish we had more time together, Cauthrien."

Cauthrien took her other hand, kissing her wrist softly before rising.

Cauthrien said quietly as she left the room, "As do I, your Grace."

Cauthrien rode silently beside Loghain, her eyes staring ahead of her as the horse swayed back and forth. After an hour, Loghain cleared his throat.

Loghain said, "Congratulations, by the way. It's the first time one of my men have won in a decade. I'll have to send you yearly, it looks good on the rest of us."

"Thank you, sir."

"What is it, Corporeal?" Loghain asked, "You haven't said a word since we left. If I was your age and beaten that hulk from Highever, I wouldn't be able to shut up. Something's bothering you. What is it?"

"It's nothing, sir," Cauthrien said quietly, "You need not concern yourself."

"I care about my men," Loghain said firmly, "Especially ones who've saved my life. Come on, Cauthrien, you don't have to be so restrained. It's a long ride back, I don't mind lending an ear."

Cauthrien said nothing and Loghain smirked.

"You're practically a child still. You're doing well in your career, I've seen how well you get along with the others. Someone reject your advances?"

Loghain continued, "Worse still? The man actually fancies you back? Is he married?"

"She's not married."

Loghain nodded appreciatively, "You know, there are many in my ranks who have lovers of the same sex, you know I allow these things in my lands without judgment. What a soldier does in the privacy of their home is none of my business."

"I know," Cauthrien said quietly.

"But you still can't be with her."

"Yes, sir."

"What stops you?"

"Honour," Cauthrien admitted, glancing back at him with a sad smile.

Loghain frowned, "I suppose I know something about that. Corporeal...Cauthrien, listen to me. I know when you're young, it all seems like a burden. Being parted with someone seems like the end of the world...but life goes on. You meet someone else sometimes, but...there is more to life than love. Sometimes we forget that. "

"Is that what happened to you?"

Loghain replied candidly, "I loved my wife. She was not the first person I ever loved, but I did love her. I love our daughter, I loved the life we had together, even if it was cut short. There were times I was truly happy."

"And other times?"

Loghain said gently, "No one gets to happy all the time."

Cauthrien looked away and Loghain said, "Whoever this woman is, let her go. Honour is important, loyalty is important. If these things matter to you, then nothing else needs to. Love fades. Duty doesn't."

Cauthrien nodded and Loghain patted her on the back.

"Come on, let's enjoy the day. You'll be sailing south soon, you should enjoy the last of summer while you can."

Cauthrien crawled into her bedroll, shaking as the cold winds shook her meager tent. She could hear the howls of the tundra, the utter, bitter cold of the storm. They slept five men each tent, trying desperately to keep each other warm. Most of them would not make it through the night. They had been lost for three days now, they would not be able to make it back to the ship before they died from dehydration. She had given her last drop of her canteen to a dying man which at the time seemed the right thing to do, but now she would have torn it from his frozen hands just to quench the dryness of her throat.

The man beside her breathed slower and she prayed he was simply falling asleep. She shook in fear, the first time she was truly ever afraid of her death. She thought of the past four years since she had left home, thought of the things she had seen, the things she accomplished.

But as she faded in and out of consciousness, she thought of Anora's face, of her wrist against her lips. She longed to see her again, longed to touch her face. She wasn't married yet, there was still time.

Maker, she prayed silently, please. Let me tell her I love her. Just once. Please. It is all I ask of you.

She drifted, her eyes closing against her will.

Her eyes opened against and she saw the white of the tent. She felt the cot beneath her and she stirred, feeling the spoon of water pressed against her lips. The medic smiled, patting her on the shoulder. She shivered, burrowing into the furs.

"The others?" She asked weakly.

"Everyone with you survived," the medic said kindly, tucking the furs around her, "There were only a few on the outskirts that are still missing. We found you just in time. It might take awhile, but we think you will all recover. Some of lost some fingers and toes to frostbite, we have orders to bring them back home and give them pensions."

Cauthrien flexed her fingers and toes, relieved to feel them all. She sighed, drinking the rest of the water before falling back asleep.

_Anora, _

_Forgive my forwardness, but I have a promise to keep._

_From the moment I first saw you, from the first glance, I knew I loved you. I knew there would be no one else I would ever love. You have my heart, body, and soul for this life and the next. I would not ask anything of you. I do not ask for you to return my feelings. But know that I love you. I will serve you and worship you. Only you. For all of my life._

_If there is anything you would ask of me, any challenge, any quest to prove myself worthy enough to love you, then I will face it without fear._

_With greatest love,_

_C._

_C,_

_I feared the worst for your safety and I thank the Maker you have returned unharmed. I have thought of you every day since we parted and prayed that one day you would return to me. _

_I know you did not ask it of me, but I must tell you. I love you. I feel guilty. I cannot abandon him now. But if I had been free to choose, I would have chosen you, my darling. I miss you, I ache for you. _

_When will I see you again, my love?_

_A_

_A,_

_My darling, I cannot believe it. Upon receiving your letter, I knelt and wept. How I wish we could be together soon, but the next time I see you, you shall be a bride to another. I know this is how it must be, but love, I dream of seeing your face again, to touch your hand against mine again. _

_My duty is to my king, to my country, and to you, my love. It will be still weeks until we are together again, for my other duties call to me. But know that this is my devotion to you. I will serve you, my love, to the end of my days._

_C_

An early spring wedding was unusual in Ferlden, as the snow would only be beginning to melt, but rumour had it King Maric wanted Cailan married off as soon as he could. The Prince needed a wife and soon, if the rumours about his philandering ways could be believed. Cailan turned 18 just before the equinox, so it came to pass that the wedding would happen a few days later. It would be a grand celebration of the Prince's coming of age and wedding, five days of tournaments and dancing and feasting.

Loghain was to bring a company of six from Gwaren and he chose Cauthrien to fight again in the tournament, to defend her title from the engagement celebrations. She would accompany him to all the other events, as well as the other delegates. She was nervous about attending a ball, but a masquerade seemed safer. No one had to know wbo exactly was stumbling about ungracefully.

The company walked into the throne room, keeping their heads down respectively as their boots squeaked against the carpets.

Loghain stepped forth, bowing his head before the Prince, "Your Majesty, as a present for your coming of age, the city of Gwaren would like to present you with a gift."

Cauthrien stepped forth, kneeling as she presented the shield. She dared not look up.

"The Bulwark of the True King," Loghain announced, "carried by both your Grandmother and Great-Grandfather. Truly, a shield worthy of the next King of Ferelden."

Cailan smiled, picking it up and holding it on his arm.

"It will look stunning with my new gear, thank you Teryn Loghain, and give my thanks to the city of Gwaren. We appreciate our southern troops in these times."

It took every ounce of strength not to look up at Anora before bowing and leaving the throne room with the rest of her party.

Cauthrien felt foolish at the masquerade. She had once again been unable to find a dress and was forced to dress as a black wolf. She was not entirely sure whether or not she would be even be read as female, but the anonymity was comforting enough that she did not go bolting from the room.

As a waltz began, a woman dressed as a fox came forward, offering her hand. Cauthrien at first was going to refuse, but she recognized that smile under the mask. She took her hand, leading her to the dance floor. She rested her hand on her hip, trying to keep some distance.

Anora whispered, "You've been avoiding me."

"You are getting married in less than two days," Cauthrien reminded gently, "You should not be dancing with me. Your future husband is nearby."

Anora replied, "No one's noticed me. Cailan wanted a masquerade so he could sneak off with some others. He's promised to try to be faithful after the wedding, but we'll have to see how well that goes. Theirin men aren't well known for keeping it in their trousers."

Cauthrien flushed and Anora apologized, "Sorry. It's just been so long since I've gotten to speak honestly with someone, it's hard to remember what regular people talk about."

"The weather, mainly."

Anora giggled.

They looked deep into each other's eyes and Cauthrien sighed.

"I'm going to have trouble letting you go after this dance," Cauthrien said softly.

"Then don't."

"We can't," Cauthrien replied, "Though Maker, if I could, I...I don't think I'd be able to stop myself."

"I'm not married yet," Anora reminded, "There's still time-"

"It doesn't change anything," Cauthrien said gently, "You are to be my Queen. I am sworn to serve your father. Is one night worth losing all of that? I cannot just steal you away into the night and expect everything to work out fine. My lady...give your marriage a chance. The man adores you, anyone can see that."

"Now you're just outright lying," Anora shook her head.

"Maybe it's not love yet," Cauthrien said, "But it could be. There's other things in this life besides love. Give him a chance. Try to be happy. Please, my love."

The song ended and they held onto each other for a second longer, one more moment before Cauthrien let go and walked away.

Cauthrien feigned ill for the rest of the trip, feeling guilty as sin, but she knew she could not face the wedding. She remained in her chambers alone and Anora was kind enough to leave her alone.

On the morning they were to leave, Cauthrien found a note folded into her saddlebag. She opened when she was alone, uncreasing the paper in her hands delicately.

_All that there is in this world is love. _

_And I will never stop loving you._

_A_

Cauthrien folded the note again, embedding it into her armour. She smiled to herself as she brought her bags down the stairs. Anora was there with Cailan, saying goodbye to Loghain.

Cailan shook Cauthrien's hand briefly, "It is a shame you could not compete, Corporeal, I was hoping to see you defend your title."

"Another time," Cauthrien said kindly.

Anora curtsied to her and Cauthrien bowed in return. They smiled at each other and Anora held out her hand. Cauthrien kissed her hand formally, only nodding briefly before turning away.

Cailan laughed, "I am glad my wife's champion is a woman, it makes me much less jealous. Oh, my wife, that will take some time to get used to."

Anora took Cailan's arm in hers and grinned, "We have all the time in the world, love."

Cauthrien looked away as they went to the stables and geared up.

Loghain did not look at her until they were well on the road. As the others rode ahead, talking amongst themselves, Loghain pulled back to ride beside her.

"Well done," Loghain said quietly.

Cauthrien looked up at him in embarrassment.

"If this was a better world," Loghain said softly, "I could not have been prouder for her to bring you home. I would have been honoured."

Loghain looked at her, smiling sadly before pulling ahead, "I wish it were a better world."

_My love,_

_The summer is beautiful. The birds are singing, the trees are in full bloom. Denerim is more lovely than I have ever seen before. They say this means that our marriage will be fruitful, but in these past few months, there has been nothing to make me think otherwise. Sometimes I hope I will have a child, if only for the company. My husband is happy and I am enjoying his company. _

_I miss you, my love. When I wake, I hope it is you beside me. When he is with me, I picture you in bed with me, I imagine your fingers on my skin, your lips on my body. I ache for your touch. _

_I love you with all my heart._

_A._

_You must be more careful, my love. If someone is to read your words, I fear you would find yourself in harm's way. I wish I could protect you. _

_I long for you, like a farmer longs for his home fields, like a sailor for the sea. You are part of me, part of the very makeup of my being. Every day I think of you and wish you happiness and love. _

_Forever yours,_

_C. _

In the spring of 9:22 Dragon, Cauthrien received a letter from King Maric. She was too nervous to read it and her bladebrother David opened it for her, grinning as he read it aloud.

"You are to be a knight! Sir Cauthrien of Gwaren! For your valiant service in the Southern Islands. Look! They're giving you your own estate."

Cauthrien pulled the paper from him, seeing the King's wavy signature. She knew the property, a small farm a few miles from the city. She had admired it from afar, a pretty little place on the hilltop.

"The ceremony's only a few weeks from now," David continued, "Three others are being knighted at the same time. This is fantastic, you must tell the Teryn and ask for leave."

Cauthrien recovered from her shock and nodded, leaving for the great hall.

The weather was pleasant and she made the trip quickly, only taking her squire with her. She was merely 14, fascinated with knights and dragons. Cauthrien admired the little thing and while she was still learning how to properly armour a soldier, Cauthrien tried to be patient. The girl was getting a head start, which was better than she had had.

They arrived in Denerim a day earlier than expected, coming into the royal courtyard just before midday. Cauthrien still had her riding gear, the teenage girl behind her in working clothes, her face covered in the dirt from the road.

It was in that moment that Cauthrien saw Anora for the first time in over a year. The Queen smiled, a truly honest grin as she rose and came to their side.

"Lady Cauthrien," Anora greeted, taking her hand in hers briefly, "You have made good time. Who is this young princess?"

Judith made a face and said, "I'm a knight, thank you very much."

"One day," Cauthrien reminded, "I'm only getting knighted now and I'm ten years older than you."

"Yeah, but you've only been serving four years. I'm going to get knighted before I even come of age. You'll see."

Anora pulled away, raising her hand to her mouth to cover her laugh.

"Come," she said, "You should go to your chambers. We have the northwest suite available for you, the servants should help you find it. I will have a meal sent to your room. It is good to see you again."

"And you as well, my Lady."

Cauthrien bowed her head, glancing over to make sure Judith had done the same. Cauthrien cuffed her on the back of head and Judith frowned at her.

She reminded, "A little modesty in front of royalty goes a long way."

Judith blushed, following her into the castle.

Cauthrien returned to her chambers after supper, exhausted from having to make idle chatter. The other three future knights were men, mostly drunk and freely giving their opinion on a female soldier so quickly climbing the ranks in Gwaren. After the third suggestion about her relationship with Loghain, she had finally excused herself and went back to her room.

She had cleaned herself up and started undoing her hair when Judith came in.

"The Queen asked to see you," she said, "She said she's waiting in the southern gardens, wherever they are. You should probably get going."

"Don't let the place on fire," Cauthrien reminded, pointing to the lounge, "Sit down and stay out of trouble."

Judith said, "I've got my own room. Queen gave me it herself. I'm not leaving that feather bed again until we go back."

Cauthrien blushed and sent her off, fixing her hair back up. She went down the stairs, heading out towards the gardens, the magnolia trees in full bloom. The Queen sat alone on a bench, looking down at her hands. She looked up at Cauthrien, smiling.

"My love," she murmured, rising to meet her, "I haven't heard from you for a month."

"I haven't been able to send someone trustworthy," Cauthrien replied, "I couldn't risk putting you in danger. Are you well?"

Anora touched her cheek and Cauthrien pressed against her touch.

"I've missed you," Cauthrien whispered, "But we have to be discrete."

Anora leaned in closer and whispered, "For two years, I've been waiting for you to make a move. Love, I'm so wet for you, just throbbing for you. You've promised you'd do anything for me, that you love me. I need you. Even when he's inside of me, I think of you, but I still can't come. I need it to be you, I need you."

Cauthrien flushed bright red, "We can't."

"Two years," Anora groaned, "I can't do this longing from a far bullshit. It's not enough. You know it's not enough. I need you. Now."

Cauthrien grasped her into her arms and kissed her as hard as she could. She wanted to linger, but Anora put her arms around her neck and pulled her into her embrace.

"Now," Anora moaned, "Please. Just, I can't think, I just need you. Please."

Cauthrien pulled her down onto the ground and hiked up her dress around her thighs. She groaned finding Anora without undergarments, her lips full and dark under black curly hair. She took her into her mouth without thinking, moaning inside of her as her tongue thrust. Anora's legs went around her head as she bucked.

"Cauthrien," Anora sobbed, "Oh Maker, don't stop."

Cauthrien went as hard as she could, eager to please her Queen. Anora shook, gushing into her mouth and she groaned. She had barely wiped her mouth before Anora came back up, kissing her.

"Upstairs," Anora murmured, "Your room in ten minutes. I'll go first."

Anora left the gardens, straightening out her hair. Cauthrien waited on the bench, hot as hell, trying to seem presentable. When she guessed it had been ten minutes, she went back upstairs, a magnolia flower in her hand. She unlocked the door and saw Anora lying naked on her bed, touching herself.

Cauthrien groaned, tossing her clothes to the ground. She practically pounced on Anora, flipping her onto her stomach before sliding her fingers inside of her.

"Keep touching yourself," Cauthrien ordered, her other hand reaching around to grab her breast.

Anora gasped as Cauthrien played with her nipple, her fingers sliding easily in and out of her. She leaned into her touch, grunting.

Cauthrien kissed her earlobe, biting it gently before whispering, "I love you. Tell me what to do and I'll do it."

Anora moaned, "Whatever you want."

Cauthrien sighed, pounding her fingers into her as Anora shook around them. She thought she might come right there and then from the sounds coming from her lover's mouth. She pushed her onto her back, spreading her legs before kissing her sex, licking up and down her lips.

She counted each time Anora shook around her as she worked. Six. Six times she had made her Queen come. Six times more than the King, six times she had served her lover the best she could.

Cauthrien felt herself be pulled up, and they kissed, Anora holding her head in her hands, tears streaming down her face.

"My love," Anora laughed, "You're so good, I don't think I'm going to be able to walk if you keep going. Oh darling, darling let me touch you, let me make you feel as good as you make me feel."

Cauthrien felt suddenly embarrassed but relaxed as Anora pushed her on her back, her legs still shaking slightly. They held each other close as they kissed and Anora slid down, kissing down her belly. Cauthrien bucked towards her as her lips met her sex. It took only a few minutes for her to reach her first orgasm, every bit of her body tender and sensitive. Anora then rose slightly, resting her sex above hers before rubbing them together. Cauthrien cried out, holding onto her as she moved, her legs shaking too as she came again, her body aching. Anora shook again, her legs failing as she tumbled into bed with her.

"I can't say I've done that one before," Cauthrien laughed, kissing her.

Anora admitted, "I read about it in a naughty book. I've wanted to do that with you for so long. There's so many things I want to do with you, but we have so little time."

"Next time," Cauthrien promised, "But for now, let's go back to some tried and true methods."

Anora giggled as Cauthrien pulled her towards her again, the two stroking and caressing the other until they grew tired and fell asleep.

Anora woke early, kissing her briefly before slipping out of bed. Cauthrien grasped her hand, kissing it delicately. She looked up sleepily at her Queen, who grinned.

"Until the next visit, my love," Cauthrien promised.


End file.
